


Sharpened Killing Steel

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Multi, Mutilation, Rape Aftermath, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Snoke decides to use Hux to punish Kylo, and the Knights of Ren to punish Hux.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Knights of Ren/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Snoke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	Sharpened Killing Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthAstris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/gifts).



Kylo knew it was going to be a bad day as soon as Snoke summoned him. Snoke was displeased with what happened on Starkiller, and he’d yet to give out any true punishment. He knew it would come eventually, and it would be soon. Whatever Snoke had planned, Kylo was certain he could handle it.

Snoke had thrown him off cliffs, shocked him with Force lightning and assaulted his mind with the Force both for training and as punishments before. Often, training and punishment were one in the same with Snoke. Kylo didn’t expect anything different, but he still didn’t look forward to it. He’d much rather spend time with Hux and his Knights, curled up safely in the large bed they all shared on the _Night Buzzard_.

It was an unusual relationship for sure, but Kylo wouldn’t have things any other way. The bond he shared with his Knights was strengthened by having Hux with them. Although he and Hux often disagreed on many things, the one thing they always seemed to agree on was that they all belonged together. Not that Hux would admit that, but Kylo and the Knights could feel it in the Force.

All he had to do was get through Snoke’s punishment and then he could return to Hux and the Knights.

Kylo knelt in front of Snoke as he usually did and waited. Snoke was silent and Kylo knew that was part of his plan. Resolving not to let it get to him, Kylo remained still and waited. Briefly, his thoughts drifted to the Knights and Hux but he knew he couldn’t allow himself that comfort. He couldn’t risk letting Snoke find out just what the nature of their relationship was.

“I’m disappointed in you,” Snoke said. “You were to be my greatest apprentice, the heir to Darth Vader! Yet one man’s death broke you!”

“I didn’t hesitate to kill Han Solo!” Kylo shouted, regretting it as soon as he did. Arguing with Snoke never worked in his favor.

“And look at you now! It should have brought you fully over to the Dark Side but you are weak and conflicted as ever!”

Kylo stood, pulling his lightsaber from his belt as he did so. He knew it was a mistake even before he finished standing. Snoke raised a hand and blue lightning emitted from his finger tips, knocking Kylo to the ground and sending his lightsaber flying across the room. It was painful, but Kylo managed to absorb some of lightning, a skill he’d been learning on his own.

“Fortunately for you, I’ve come up with the perfect punishment.”

Kylo got back up, but didn’t move towards Snoke again. He knew he’d need to keep calm to get through whatever Snoke had in mind. And he would get through it. The only thing that was uncertain was what condition he would be in at the end.

Kylo waited for Snoke to say or do something, but he simply sat on his throne, smiling. Finally, he heard the door opening behind him, but he resisted the urge to look. But he sensed Hux, which didn’t make sense. Hux shouldn’t have been there. And there were far too many footsteps for it to just be Hux. Kylo couldn’t resist glancing behind him to see the Knights leading Hux into the room, with Hux rope around Hux’s wrists.

The entire situation was odd. Hux shouldn’t have been there at all and why would he be tied up? But that wasn’t the most unusual thing. Kylo had felt Hux’s presence, but not his Knights. With the Knights being Force-sensitive, Kylo should have known they were there. Something was definitely wrong.

“It seems that nothing I have taught you has gotten through,” Snoke said. “I think it’s time to try a different method. General Hux will be the one receiving the punishment.”

Kylo glanced over at Hux and then back at Snoke. “I don’t care what you do to him.”

“You can’t hide your thoughts from me,” Snoke said. “I know how you feel about him.”

Kylo said nothing. He wouldn’t confirm what Snoke thought he knew. He’d have to let Snoke do whatever he had planned. After, he’d make sure that Hux was all right. Hux might not be as used to Snoke’s punishments as Kylo was, but he was no stranger to abuse. He didn’t talk much about it, but Kylo knew what his father had done to him.

“Watch,” Snoke ordered and Kylo turned to Hux and the Knights.

Trudgen kicked Hux’s legs out from under him and he fell to the ground. Immediately, Cardo kicked him, but Hux didn’t even cry out in pain. Kylo knew he wouldn’t, but he also knew that Hux was hurt. And worse than that, he was scared. Kylo reached out to him with the Force, and realized that he had been dragged into the throne room without being told what was happening. And to make things worse, it had been the Knights who’d done it. The Knights he thought he could trust.

Kylo didn’t understand why they were going along with Snoke’s plan. They were his Knights, loyal to him and him alone. He reached out to them, but he couldn’t feel them. It felt like something was blocking him. Someone.

“Have you figured it out?” Snoke asked, as the Knights continued to hit Hux. It suddenly became clear — it wasn’t the Knights doing that. It was Snoke, controlling them. That didn’t make Kylo feel any better, and Hux wouldn’t know that. To Hux, he was being hurt by the only people who had promised not to hurt him.

“Of course,” Snoke continued, “this won’t teach you or the general anything. He’s far to used to this treatment. I think we need to push this further.”

Kylo didn’t want to know what Snoke had in mind, but there was no choice but to wait and see. If they could get through the punishment, Kylo could pretend it didn’t affect him at all and Snoke would think he was wrong about the nature of their relationship. Then, Snoke would never think to use Hux against him again.

Blood was already dripping from Hux’s nose and Kylo wanted nothing more than to go to him, push the Knights away, and take care of Hux’s injuries. But he knew that Hux could handle the pain and once everything was over, Kylo would explain what Snoke had done. That it wasn’t really the Knights hurting him. And that Kylo couldn’t have helped him.

But then Ushar ripped at Hux’s uniform. The others started to join in, tearing at the fabric until there was nearly nothing left. Kylo took a step towards them, wanting to stop the Knights, but before he could get anywhere, he found himself thrown to the ground. He glared up at Snoke, slowly getting back to his feet. Kylo didn't know what Snoke was planning, but he knew it was bad. Much worse than he had thought at first. The sound of a gloved hand striking skin brought Kylo's attention to Hux and their eyes met.

Hux was scared — even without the Force, Kylo could see that. And Kylo had to stop it. He couldn't let Snoke continue. He tried to go to Hux once again, but just like before, he found himself thrown to the ground. Kylo reached out with the Force, ready to push the Knights away, but his body was wracked with the pain of electricity running through him.

"Watch," Snoke commanded. Kylo felt himself being lifted into the air, floating towards Snoke. He was dropped on the floor, facing Hux and the Knights with Snoke behind him.

Vicrul started to remove his pants and Kylo jumped up, but was quickly pushed back down. He knew he couldn't stop Snoke, but he had to try. He tried using the Force, but every time he tried, Snoke shocked him. Still, Kylo did not give up, trying over and over again to get to Hux and stop the Knights from hurting him.

Kylo was lying on the floor, almost too weak to move when Hux cried out in pain. He looked up to see Vicrul fucking Hux. Except it wasn't Vicrul. He would never treat Hux so harshly. It was Snoke using Vicrul.

The rest of the Knights were around Hux, cocks out. Ap'lek moved in front of Hux and shoved his cock in Hux's mouth. 

"Stop," Kylo said, turning to Snoke. He didn't care what he had to do. He couldn't let Hux continue to be hurt. Not like that. He could feel how betrayed Hux was — that pain rang clear in the Force. The physical pain did as well, but that didn't bother Hux as much. Physical pain was something Hux was far too used to. But Kylo had assured him that no one would hurt him again. And now, Kylo could only watch as that promise was shattered.

"Once all the Knights have had their fill," Snoke said. "And myself. I think I'll have to take a turn on him as well."

"No!" Kylo tried to get up, but his limbs were too shaky. "Please. I'll do anything."

Snoke grabbed Kylo by his hair, pulling him forward so he was kneeling between Snoke's legs. 

"If you take care of me, then he won't have to," Snoke said. With his free hand, he opened up the front of his robe.

Kylo stared at the dual appendages between Snoke's legs. He was no stranger to alien cocks, but he'd never seen anything like Snoke's before. They were long, but not too wide. There were ridges that travelled the length of each cock. At the heads, they widened out, small tentacle-like appendages wiggling about.

"If you aren't interested, I'll be happy to use Hux. Do you think he'll be conscious by then?"

Hux let out a muffled cry and Kylo knew there was no other choice. Feeling Hux's pain in the Force was the worst thing Kylo had ever experienced. He had to make it stop. Even if it meant sucking Snoke's dicks. 

Kylo leaned forward, wrapping his hand around one of the cocks. The ridges were much stiffer than he'd thought, which probably meant it was going to be a far more uncomfortable experience than Kylo had first thought.

But he would rather suck a hundred strange dicks than let Hux continue to suffer.

He put the tip of one of the cocks in his mouth, instantly hating the way the tentacles felt. They were all moving different directions, touching all over the inside of his mouth.

Snoke pushed his hips up and Kylo gagged. He tried to pull back, but Snoke held him in place while he continued to thrust inside his mouth.

When Snoke finally let go, Kylo was unable to do anything besides gasp for air. Soon, Snoke grabbed him again and started fucking his face.

"How generous of you to leave a cock for the general," Snoke said.

Understanding his meaning, Kylo grabbed Snoke's other cock with his hand and started to stroke him.

"This isn't really working," Snoke said, pushing Kylo away. "My cocks aren't getting equal treatment. Yet I don't think I can get them both down your throat. Perhaps I'll need Hux after all."

Kylo glared up at Snoke. He knew what he wanted and as much as Kylo knew it would hurt, he didn't have much choice. He stood up, undoing his pants as he rose.

Snoke grabbed him, pulling him into his lap. Kylo could feel his cocks and the tentacles on his ass and he couldn't help but try to pull away. He didn't want to fuck Snoke.

He saw Hux was being fucked by Trudgen, who had his hands around his throat. When Cardo kicked Hux in the stomach, Kylo tried to move but Snoke held him in place.

"Yes, that's it," Snoke said as he moved his cocks towards Kylo's hole. "Watch as your Knights fuck your lover. This is how you will truly belong to the dark side."

Kylo didn't care about the dark side or fulfilling his destiny. He just wanted Snoke to get it over with and stop Hux's pain.

But even as he felt one of Snoke's cocks starting to push inside, Hux was still being raped and the Knights didn't show any signs of slowing down.

"You said you would stop," Kylo managed to say even as he held back a cry of pain as the wide head started to breach him.

"I said he wouldn't have to take care of me," Snoke reminded him. "I never said the Knights would stop."

Kylo couldn't help but cry out in despair as more of Snoke was forced inside him. He was only doing it because he thought it would save Hux. And although Hux at least wouldn't have to fuck Snoke, but that didn't mean much after everything else he was going through. 

And Kylo realized he couldn't trust Snoke to keep his word. There was only one thing he could do.

Snoke could detect when he was using the Force, but maybe he'd be distracted enough for Kylo to get away with something small. He couldn't attack Snoke or the Knights, but he could perhaps get a weapon. He glanced at his lightsaber, but it was too far away. There were plenty of other weapons in the room. 

"Good boy," Snoke said as he thrust inside of him. Kylo tried not to think of the pain, but it was hard to focus on anything else. There had been no preparation and two dicks was too much.

"This is what I should have done with you in the first place," Snoke said. "It's not too late. I can still make you my sex slave. You'll be more useful that way."

Kylo let Snoke talk, hoping it meant he was distracted. He saw his opportunity — Kuruk's knife hanging loose on his pants.

Kylo used the Force, pulling the knife towards him. There was no time to think — as soon as the weapon was in his hand, he turned the blade towards Snoke and pushed it in him with all his strength.

That would not be enough to kill him. Kylo stabbed him again even as he pulled off of him. It hurt to rip the heads of his cocks from his hole, but Kylo needed to get Snoke out of him.

Soon, Kylo was face to face with Snoke and he drove his knife into him over and over. Blood flew everywhere but Kylo didn't slow down. Even when Snoke finally fell still, Kylo continued to drive the knife into him.

He didn't know how long he continued, but a gentle hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his rage and he turned to see Vicrul standing behind him.

"He's dead," Vicrul said, voice weak. "Let's go."

Kylo looked at Snoke's corpse and saw it was hardly recognizable. He'd completely torn Snoke apart but that didn't make him feel better. He was still in pain. And Hux.

Kylo looked at Hux and saw the other Knights were all kneeling around him. He was covered with the remains of his greatcoat and sobbing.

As he stumbled over to Hux, Kylo pulled his pants back up. He almost pulled the Knights away from Hux with the Force, but he could sense they were themselves again and he felt their sorrow and distress in the Force.

"Kylo," Ushar said. "Help him."

There was little Kylo could do, but he could ease the pain for the moment. Using the Force, he told Hux to sleep. Once he was out, Kylo decided to erase his memory of the incident as well. Hux would be mad about it but at least when he woke, he would be at ease.

But they needed a safe place to retreat to. They couldn't stay anywhere near Snoke's body. Kylo tried to lift Hux but found he was too weak. But the Knights helped him, and soon, they were taking Hux to safety.

***

Hux was warm with the Knights of Ren surrounding him. That wasn’t unusual, except for the fact that Hux knew he hadn’t been with them. The only time he would be in bed with all of the Knights was if they were on the _Night Buzzard_ in the large bed they all shared. And he knew he’d been in his office, working.

He couldn’t even remember going to bed. He’d been working and then… something interrupted him, but Hux couldn’t remember what it had been. The door had opened, he’d looked up, someone had entered. But after that, everything was blank. To make things worse, he was in pain. Every single part of his body hurt, like he’d just come from a battle. That wasn’t possible, as there would have been no reason for him to get personally involved in a battle, nor were their any major operations taking place. 

Hux reached out and put a hand on Vicrul’s shoulder, lightly shaking him. Hopefully the Knights themselves could provide some explanation, because Hux didn’t know how he could have ended up in such a situation. His best guess was that the Knights had somehow convinced him to leave his work and they ended up drinking far too much. That would at least explain the memory loss, although Hux had no idea what would cause him to have hurt himself so severely. 

Vicrul was wearing his robes — the Knights almost always had them on — but no helmet. That allowed Hux to see the moment Vicrul’s red eyes opened. Immediately, the Chiss had his arms around Hux. That was a surprise. While the Knights could be affectionate on occasion, Vicrul was not one that Hux would expect that from. Soon, another set of arms joined the Vicrul’s and Hux saw that Ap’lek was holding him as well. 

Cardo and Trudgen were close by and starting to wake up as well, while Kuruk was a little further away. He often liked a little more space than the others. Cardo soon joined the others, putting his arms around Hux’s waist and rubbing his furred cheek against him. 

“What are you doing? What’s going on?” 

“You need to rest,” Trudgen said, coming over to join the others. He put a hand on Hux’s leg. If the Knights were not going to explain anything, then Hux knew it was more than an ill-advised night out. Something was very wrong.

“Where’s Kylo?” Hux asked, glancing around, but Kylo and Ushar were missing.

“He’s on his way,” Vicrul said. “Rest.”

Hux pushed the Knights away. They clearly knew what was wrong and Hux didn’t know why they wouldn’t tell him. Hux trusted the Knights and he’d thought they trusted him as well. Clearly, he’d been wrong about that. He got up, leaving the bed and leaving their quarters, but he turned to look at the Knights, who were all watching him.

“Can you tell me what happened?” he asked again, not expecting an answer.

“Kylo will explain,” Cardo said. None of the Knights would make eye contact.

Hux assumed that was what they would say and he turned to leave, only to find Kylo rushing towards him. Just like the others, he immediately pulled him into a hug, but Hux pushed him away. He didn’t want a hug — he needed to know what happened.

“What happened?” Hux asked, keeping a hand on Kylo’s chest. He was certain that he would at least explain things. As close as Hux had become to the others, his relationship had initially been with Kylo. But Kylo didn’t speak right away, and Hux knew he was trying to find a way to not answer. “I need to know.”

“I know,” Kylo said, leading Hux back into their quarters and sitting him down on the edge of the bed. “You were hurt. Badly. By Snoke.”

Hux frowned. He hadn’t seen the Supreme Leader in days, nor had there been any scheduled meetings with him. Of course, he knew that Snoke was more than capable of erasing his memories. But so was Kylo.

“You took my memories,” Hux said. He didn’t need to ask. If Snoke had hurt him, he’d want him to remember, but Kylo would try to protect him. “I want them back.”

“The way he hurt you. He used the Knights to do it.”

Hux glanced at the Knights who were all standing behind Kylo. The Knights would never hurt him. Shortly after getting involved with Kylo, they’d sworn they would protect him. He hadn’t thought much of that until he was in the middle of an argument with Kylo and after shoving each other, the Knights had stepped in to pull Kylo away. Not even Kylo was allowed to harm him. 

“What did he do?” Hux asked softly, but he could guess. Everything hurt, but there were a few painful areas in particular that told Hux all he needed to know, but he couldn’t believe the Knights would do that.

Instead of answering, Kylo threw his arms around Hux, holding him close and soon, Hux could feel tears leaking through the thin shirt he was wearing. He hadn’t even noticed that he wasn’t wearing his usual clothes, but given the way they fit him, he assumed they belonged to Kuruk or perhaps Ushar. They were definitely too small to be Kylo’s. But it didn’t matter whose clothes he was wearing. He needed to know what happened.

“Kylo, my memories.”

Kylo looked up, tears in his eyes. Hux knew it was going to be bad and for a brief moment, he considered not getting his memories back. But how could he go on as if nothing had happened? He knew it happened, but he needed to remember. Kylo pulled himself up and lightly pressed his forehead against Hux’s.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

For a moment, Hux thought he was going to refuse to give him his memories back but just as he opened his mouth to argue, everything came back to him. He remembered the Knights barging into his office, which he hadn’t been mad about, as they had the tendency to do that. But he quickly realized something was wrong when they didn’t speak and pulled him from his chair and tied up his arms.

From there, things only got worse. 

Hux remembered seeing Kylo in front of Snoke, and he’d hoped that Kylo would explain, but he’d just stood there. Even when the Knights started to hit him, Kylo hadn’t stopped them. He’d let it happen. Even as the Knights stripped his clothes off, Kylo hadn’t helped him. The Knights had continued to beat him, they raped him, but Kylo did nothing. Kylo should have stopped them. The Knights never should have hurt him. But like everyone else in his life, they’d all let him down.

“Hux,” Kylo said.

Whatever he wanted to say, Hux didn’t want to hear it. There was no excuse for what they did to him. What Kylo refused to do. He got up and pushed past Kylo and the Knights. He didn’t know where he was going or even what planet they were on, but he couldn’t stay with them. He’d contact the First Order and have them pick him up and get back to his job. That was the only thing he could do. He walked off the _Night Buzzard_ only to find himself in the middle of a forest.

He could hear flowing water, chirping birds, and buzzing insects, but no sounds of speeders or industry. If the planet was inhabited, it was somewhere far away. As Hux took a step off the ship, he realized that he was barefoot. He stopped, thinking about going back to get his boots but he didn’t want to see Kylo or the others. If he had to walk barefoot to the nearest settlement, then he’d do it.

As he left, he could hear the sounds of shouting and metal being destroyed, but Hux didn’t turn back to see what was happening. He didn’t get too far when he realized walking away was not the smartest idea — he had no idea which direction he would need to go, how far it was, and he didn’t have any supplies. But he couldn’t go back to the ship either. With seven of them on the ship, Hux knew it wasn’t likely there would be a good time for him to sneak back on board to see if the ship had information about the planet and steal a speeder, but if he waited long enough, at least some of them would be asleep. He’d just have to wait.

With nothing else to do, Hux walked away from the ship until he could no longer see it and then walked a little further away. It was close enough that he would easily be able to find his way back to the ship even in low light. He sat down on a log next to a small lake, and watched a long-legged avian wade through the water a short distance away. It was a beautiful place — water, green trees, moss growing along rocks — but Hux couldn’t bring himself to enjoy it. 

He’d really thought he could trust Kylo and the Knights, but he should have known better. They were just like everyone else in his life. Nice enough if they wanted something from him, but willing to betray him and hurt him for any reason. He didn’t even know why they had done it, but it didn’t matter. He could never trust them — or anyone — ever again.

He had no idea how long he was sitting there by himself. He didn’t even know the local time or how long the days were on the planet. He could easily be there for hours before the sun went down. Just as he was thinking of how long he should wait in case the planet had exceptionally long days, he heard soft footsteps approaching. Hux didn’t need to look to know it was Kuruk — he was the quietest among all the Knights.

Although he didn’t want to be near Kylo and the Knights, having Kuruk there wasn’t so bad. Out of all of them, Hux had always liked Kuruk the best. Not only was he quiet, but he appreciated a good blaster and discussing tactics. He was also the least likely to engage in idle conversation. There was a good chance they would simply sit there in silence.

Silence was exactly what Hux got, but he couldn’t possibly enjoy it. All he could think about was what the Knights had done to him. He closed his eyes, but that just made it worse — he could see everything happening all over again. He remembered how he’d tried begging them to stop, but they hadn’t listened and only taken away his ability to speak. He wanted to scream at Kuruk now, but it wouldn’t change what had happened.

Hux felt hot tears falling down his cheeks and he quickly wiped them away, embarrassed. He hadn’t cried since he was a child and he still remembered how Brendol had beat him until he stopped. As hard as he tried to stop his tears now, they wouldn’t stop. When Kuruk put a hand on his shoulder, he only cried harder, remembering the last time Kuruk had touched him. He’d been hitting him and shoving his face into another of the Knight’s cocks.

As Hux’s entire body shook, Kuruk pulled him into a hug. Hux started to push him away, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He wanted to be held, and he hated himself for wanting that. He was a general of the First Order. He shouldn’t desire such things. But he couldn’t help himself. He would take comfort where ever he could find it, even in the arms of one of the perpetrators.

“I know it doesn’t make a difference,” Kuruk said after Hux had stopped crying and was resting with his head on Kuruk’s shoulder, “but that wasn’t us. Snoke was controlling us.”

Hux said nothing. Kuruk was right that it didn’t make a difference — the Knights had still brutally attacked him. But the more he thought about it, he preferred knowing that it wasn’t truly the Knights. They weren’t following orders, they were being controlled. Of course, he had no idea if Kuruk was telling the truth.

“I can show you,” Kuruk murmured. Hux lifted his head from his shoulder and looked at Kuruk for a moment, considering his offer. He really didn’t like anyone getting inside his head, but he wanted to know for sure. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d allowed Kuruk to use the Force on him. 

Kuruk closed his eyes, and Hux saw himself back in the throne room. He could feel Kuruk’s anguish as he hit him. Kuruk was fighting, trying to stop himself from hurting Hux, but there was something else there. Something forcing Kuruk to continue. The throne room faded away and Hux was back in the forest with Kuruk. He had no idea what to say to him, so he simply put his head back on his shoulder.

The Knights had been victims as well, but that didn’t make Hux feel much better. At least they hadn’t wanted to hurt him, but he didn’t like knowing how much it had hurt them to be controlled like that. Snoke was the one he needed to direct his anger towards, which made Hux realize something very important. He had no idea where they were and whether or not Snoke was looking for them. He’d passed out before they had left the throne room.

“How did we get away?” Hux asked, sitting up once again. “Is Snoke coming after us?”

“No,” Kuruk said, shaking his head. “He’s dead.”

“Dead?” Hux couldn’t believe it. He’d wanted to kill Snoke for years, but it seemed to be an impossible task. “How?”

“Kylo stabbed him.” A small smile appeared on Kuruk’s face. “I can show you.”

Hux nodded and then, he could see what he assumed to be a body on the floor in the throne room, although it had been torn apart beyond recognition. The fabric on the body was stained red with blood, but Hux caught a glimpse of gold. It looked nothing like Snoke, but Hux could believe it had been him. 

“He’s really dead?” Hux smiled, glad to know that he was gone, although he would have liked to do it himself. But if Snoke was dead, that meant Hux couldn’t be sitting around in the middle of nowhere. “We need to get back to the fleet!”

Hux jumped to his feet and headed back to the ship, Kuruk right behind him. If Snoke was gone, then that meant no one was leading the First Order. Hux needed to get back and ensure that no one tried to claim the title of Supreme Leader. There were several officers he imagined might be fighting for it, and Hux could not tolerate any sort of division among his people. He needed to get back and establish himself as the rightful successor.

Once on board the ship, Hux momentarily forgot about the First Order, instead distracted by Kylo lying motionless on the floor. The walls had clearly been cut up by a lightsaber, but Hux couldn’t imagine why Kylo would have fallen asleep on the floor. He knelt down by Kylo’s side, brushing his hair out of his face before looking up at Kuruk. 

“What happened?”

“He was angry,” Kuruk explained. “We had to sedate him.”

“And you just left him here?” Kuruk shrugged and Hux turned his attention back to Kylo. Even if Kylo had failed to protect him, he couldn’t leave him in the middle of the floor. “Help me get him to the bed.”

Hux tried to lift him, but Kuruk gently pushed him aside. Soon, Trudgen was there as well and they lifted Kylo up and carried him to their quarters. Hux was about to climb into bed next to him but he remembered the reason he’d returned to the ship. 

“We need to go back,” Hux said. “I can’t be away at a time like this.”

“You should be resting,” Trudgen said.

“There’s no time.”

“We’ll go back,” Kuruk said. “As long as you rest on the way there.”

“Fine,” Hux said. That was at least something he could do. Kuruk left without another word and Hux sat down on the bed. He looked at the bottom of his feet, which were dirty, but he knew the Knights wouldn’t mind a little dirt in the bed. They seemed to track dirt everywhere they went.

“General,” Trudgen said. Hux looked up at him. “Should the rest of us leave you alone?”

“I…” Hux wasn’t quite sure what he wanted. He knew the Knights were being controlled by Snoke, but he couldn’t imagine things going back to the way they were. He couldn’t sleep in the same bed as all of them. “For now. Yes. Thank you.”

He could see the hurt on Trudgen’s face, but he didn’t complain — he only left. Hux knew the Knights would be upset with that decision, but he couldn’t handle all of them at the moment. He just needed a little time. Perhaps if he only had Kylo with him for a while, it might help. Hux laid down beside Kylo, resting his head on his chest. He heard the sounds of the ship starting up and before too long, they jumped to hyperspace.

Right after they made the jump, Hux felt Kylo’s arm around him. He lifted his head and saw that Kylo still had his eyes closed, so he put his head back down. Kylo was waking up, but Hux didn’t know what the Knights gave him or how long it took to completely wear off.

“Hux,” Kylo said, voice hoarse. “Are you all right?”

“No,” Hux said, “but I suppose I’m all right given the circumstances.”

“I tried to stop it,” Kylo said. “I couldn’t protect you. I’m sorry, Hux.”

“It’s okay,” Hux said. It wasn’t really, but he believed Kylo. He knew he must have tried. “You killed Snoke. That’s the important part. He’s dead and he’ll never hurt either of us again.”

Hux wanted to ask about Snoke’s death and what Kylo intended for the First Order — hopefully he wasn’t planning on fighting for the title of Supreme Leader, but Kylo rolled away from him, his body shaking with silent sobs. Hux sat up and watched for a moment, not sure what to do. His first thought was to leave and give Kylo some privacy, but Hux didn’t think that’s what Kylo wanted. Even he had wanted someone to hold him, although he hadn’t realized it at first.

“Kylo,” Hux said, moving to lay behind him and putting an arm around him.

“I wasn’t strong enough,” Kylo said as he continued to sob. “I couldn’t protect you or the Knights or myself.”

“We’re okay now,” Hux said, not sure if he really believed it. But he wanted it to be true.

“We’re not,” Kylo said. “I can’t get over it. What he did to you. To me.”

Hux almost asked what Snoke did to him, but thought better of it. He didn’t need Kylo to spell it out for him. He remembered the memory Kuruk had showed him. Snoke’s robe had been open and in his own memories, he knew he had seen Kylo kneeling in front of Snoke. He didn’t realize what that had meant at first, but now he realized that Kylo had been tortured just as much as he had.

“Kylo.” Hux rolled him over and put a hand on his cheek. He still had tears in his eyes and Hux almost wished Snoke were still alive so he could kill him again. “We’re going to be okay.”

“You don’t know that,” Kylo mumbled.

“I do. Because I am not going to let what he did to us destroy us. I don’t care what it takes. We’re going to get through this.” Hux found that he really meant those words. Kylo and the Knights were the most important people in his life and he refused to let Snoke take that from him. It would take time, but Hux would never stop fighting for them.

Kylo turned his head so he could kiss Hux’s hand. After a few kisses on his hand, Hux decided he needed more, leaning down to kiss Kylo. “We’ll get through this,” he said again as he pulled away.

“Hux,” Kylo said, as he wrapped his arms around him. “I want you to take over. As Supreme Leader.”

“You don’t want it?” He thought that Kylo would at least make an argument as to why he should replace Snoke. He couldn’t imagine it would truly be so easy, but Kylo was shaking his head.

“I can’t. I can’t lead the First Order. You can.”

“I can’t do it alone,” Hux said, his words surprising even him. He’d always imagined himself at the top but alone. He never could have imagined himself having someone he cared about so much. “I need you and the Knights.”

“You’ll always have us,” Kylo promised.

Hux smiled, knowing that Kylo meant it. He didn’t know if things could ever go back to the way they used to be, but Hux knew that he needed the Knights, and that they needed him. He would never let anything permanently separate them. He tilted his head up, kissing Kylo again. No, they would all be together forever. Hux, Kylo, and the Knights of Ren. No one would ever come between them.


End file.
